Le but de l'entraînement
by Chlorophyll
Summary: Aomine n'aimait pas s'entraîner, même si maintenant certains étaient à sa hauteur, voire capable de le surpasser, il n'aimait pas ça. Mais qu'en était-il quand une petite tête blonde parvenait à le faire changer d'avis ?


Le but de l'entraînement.

Il l'avait toujours admiré, depuis le collège. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait aimé le basket, c'était grâce à lui qu'il s'était poussé à autant évoluer. Oui, c'était certain, Kise devait beaucoup de choses à Aomine. Certes pas son talent, non. Mais tout le reste. Toujours était-il qu'il l'avait toujours admiré et il voulait marcher à ses côtés pour cette raison. Il voulait être aussi fort que lui pour cette raison… il voulait le battre pour cette raison.

Alors maintenant qu'il ne l'admirait plus, maintenant qu'il était son égal. Que lui restait-il ? Plus rien ne le rattachait à lui, alors pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à s'en aller ?

Juste un merci aurait suffit, mais, maintenant qu'il marchait à ses côtés, il ne voulait pas le quitter d'une semelle. Encore une fois, comme il l'avait trop souvent fait, il posa ses poings serrés sur ses hanches en lui souriant d'un air provocateur.

-Jouons en un contre un Aominecchi ! Lâcha-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

L'autre soupira alors qu'il enlevait son haut, le jetant chichement sur le banc vide. Ils n'étaient qu'à deux et l'entraînement venait de finir. Tous les autres étaient partis alors, pourquoi diable devait-il rester pour jouer avec cet imbécile de blond ?

Il râla et fit craquer ses poignets rapidement et se frotta les perles de sueur qui roulaient sur son front. Kise semblait tout aussi fatigué que lui après cet entraînement pour le moins intensif. Il sourit un peu et jongla avec le ballon en revenant sur le terrain.

-L'enjeu est-il toujours le même ? Demanda la voix puissante de Daiki dans le gymnase.

-Bien-sûr ! S'emporta le blond en serrant le poing devant lui, prêt à en découdre.

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge du brun alors qu'il dribbla le blond pour se mettre face à lui. Ces face à face étaient spéciaux depuis le collège. Déjà à cette époque Kise ne cessait de le harceler pour se battre en un contre un, et Aomine n'en tirait jamais d'avantage quelconque. C'était dommage d'ailleurs, parce que Ryôta avait un potentiel incroyable, il faisait parti de ceux qui pourraient le battre un jour.

Le mannequin sourit et attrapa le ballon avant de jongler avec un instant. Cette fois-ci, c'était certain, il le battrait. L'enjeu n'était pas quelque chose de palpitant, il devait le plus souvent aider Aomine dans des courses, parfois le couvrir parce qu'il séchait un entraînement, mais récemment ils y avaient trouvés quelque chose d'un peu plus charnel et ça avait le mérite d'amuser autant le blond que le joueur face à lui.

-On se le fait à 5 attaques, ok ? Déclara Kise en bougeant légèrement ses épaules.

-Grouille-toi bordel… Répondit l'autre en souriant.

Diable, Aomine était beau quand il souriait ainsi. Il savait déjà qu'il allait avoir du mal à gagner maintenant qu'ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité, mais ça avait quelque chose d'excitant.

Il plia les jambes afin de prendre un bon appui sur les pieds et plaça ses mains face à lui dans une position de défense qui, en apparence, paraissait trop simpliste. Ryôta savait que le moindre de ses gestes était parfaitement étudié, c'était aussi pour cette raison que c'était un plaisir de le regarder se préparer.

Le blond avait de bons yeux et parvenait à déchiffrer à l'avance les gestes de son ami face à lui. Il s'était même dit qu'avoir ces yeux était parfois une bénédiction. Apprendre était quelque chose de facile, observer et s'attarder sur des détails faisaient parti de son quotidien, mais il connaissait le moindre frémissement de muscle de Daiki par cœur.

Comme à cet instant, il savait qu'il allait passer son pouce, de sa main droite, au dessus de sa lèvre et laisser retomber sa main le long de son corps avant de taper deux fois du pied gauche d'impatience. Aomine n'était vraiment pas patient. Il le regarda déglutir avant de courir vers lui, dribblant vivement.

Kise tapa du pied gauche avant de partir à droite, Aomine aussi était un grand observateur et il passa sa défense sur la gauche, regardant le blond le passer très rapidement. Il avait été stupide mais ce genre de tour ne fonctionnait qu'une seule fois.

Ce qui avait particulièrement frappé Daiki aujourd'hui était le fait que le blond avait encore augmenté sa vitesse, ces derniers temps c'était rare qu'il s'améliore, était presque à la perfection de son art. Il avait marqué aussi vite qu'il était passé, laissant à peine le temps à l'autre le temps de voir son action.

Kise avait tout vu, encore une fois. Son regard perçant suivre le mouvement de ses hanches qui lui donnait une vitesse d'avance plus forte encore, sa lèvre supérieur se relevant dans une mimique incroyablement adorable, son corps tournant quelques instants trop tard après le panier.

Le mannequin se réjouit et frotta son front, faisant tomber la sueur qui s'accumulait sur celui-ci, faisant coller quelques mèches blondes dessus. Il stoppa la balle entre ses mains et eut un sourire moqueur, fixant bien son ami devant lui. Puis il reprit place pour la seconde attaque, cette fois-ci, il savait qu'il devait faire un peu plus d'effort, Aomine ne se laisserait pas avoir encore une fois.

-Aominecchi, tu rates toujours le premier point.

Le concerné grogna un peu en haussant ses épaules tendues et se prépara de nouveau à l'offensive, faisant craquer sa nuque. Tiens… c'était rare de le voir aussi tendu et noué après un entraînement, dormait-il mal ?

Kise secoua la tête de façon à chasser ses pensées et se concentra de nouveau sur le jeu. Il s'avança tout aussi rapidement que la première fois mais fut stoppé par la masse imposante de Daiki face à lui, ses longs bras le marquait de chaque côté, il ne se sentait de lui faire qu'une feinte. Il prit un long appui sur ses pieds faisant mine de sauter avant de passer rapidement sur le flanc gauche, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que l'autre avait déjà lu dans son jeu de jambes.

Oui, décidément Ryôta n'était pas talentueux en bluff, c'était même parfois décevant.

Il heurta son torse chaud avant de tomber sur les fesses, lâchant la balle au passage, son visage se tordit dans une grimace peu flatteuse et Aomine ne put s'empêcher de rire en lui tendant la main.

Kise regarda ailleurs et accepta son aide en retroussant sa lèvre inférieure. Chaque contact avec sa peau mate avait quelque chose d'électrisant. Les muscles de ses bras frémissaient à chaque battement de cœur, ses veines palpitaient dans le creux de son coudes, revenant jusqu'à ses grandes mains. Oh oui, elles étaient grandes et surtout imposantes. Ses doigts n'étaient pas si longs que ça, mais il avait une paume large, ce qui lui permettait une bonne accroche du ballon, surtout dans les airs. Bien qu'il ne fût pas aussi maniaque que Midorima, Aomine prenait toujours grand soin de ses mains, même de son apparence, tenant à avoir un physique toujours impeccable en toute circonstance.

Le mannequin posa sa main, qui lui semblait être une poignée d'herbe dans cette paume chaude et large, et se redressa en s'aidant de ses cuisses. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre le ballon, courant jusqu'au centre du terrain pour le récupérer et revint à sa place.

Il était vraiment, totalement déstabilisé par le torse nu de son ami alors qu'il dribblait lentement avec le ballon. Une goutte de sueur avait eut raison de sa concentration, elle glissait doucement sur ses pectoraux, roulant sur ses muscles saillants, encore gonflés par l'échauffement. Ses yeux suivaient la petite goutte qui marqua un creux entre ses abdos avant de s'échouer pour disparaitre dans l'élastique de son short.

-Tu démarres ? Grogna Aomine en trépignant d'impatience. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Kise se sorti de nouveau de sa torpeur, sentant l'air ambiant un peu plus chaud maintenant qu'il s'était attardé sur la musculature massive du corps hâlé en face de lui. C'était pour profiter de ses mains, de ses bras et de son corps qu'il voulait gagner aujourd'hui.

Les scores étaient souvent les même, bien qu'ils gagnaient plus ou moins à tour de rôle. Mais aujourd'hui, ils jouaient, se battaient pour leur vingt-cinquième victoire. Il devait le battre pour lui imposer son gage. Il l'avait remué pendant toute une nuit dans sa tête, quelle tournure lui donner, quels mots employer… ? Ce n'était pas comme tous les jours, cette fois-ci, il oserait lui demander.

Ils furent à égalité lors de la dernière passe, Kise se maudit de ne pas avoir su copier le Vanishing Drive de Kuroko, il aurait aimé passer comme un fantôme à travers sa défense et marquer avant de se retourner vers lui, souriant comme un enfant, à réclamer son gain.

Peut-être pouvait-il juste se permettre de passer sous son bras gauche qui était plus haut que d'habitude… ? Il haussa les épaules et dribbla avant de s'y essayer, s'élançant à vive allure, glissant presque sur le terrain avant d'aller marquer, un sourire stupidement vainqueur sur les lèvres.

-Ce qui me fait vingt-cinq victoires à vingt-quatre. Je t'avais dis, que j'étais celui qui pouvait te battre.

Kise rit légèrement avant de regarder son ami se redresser de toute sa hauteur, étirant avec lenteur ses bras. Il le vit retrousser encore une fois ses lèvres alors qu'il soupirait d'agacement. Mais pas totalement déçu de voir un coéquipier à sa hauteur. Aomine prit son t-shirt avant de se frotter le front et le torse avec.

-Quel est mon gage ? Demanda-t-il bien décidé à s'en acquitter le plus vite possible.

Kise fit mine de réfléchir, pressant le bout de son nez avec son index, le regard vague. Oserait-il ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait mit tellement de temps à accepter le fait que s'il ne l'admirait pas, vouloir le voir sourire, progresser et rester à ses côtés était dû à ce véritable amour qu'il lui portait.

Puis il finit par hausser des épaules en retirant son haut lui aussi, tournant les talons vers la porte qui donnait aux vestiaires.

-Allons prendre une _bonne _douche, Aominecchi…

Il ondula du bassin dans une démarche féline, passant très lentement la porte qui donnait aux douches. Kise souriait, il savait que Daiki souriait sadiquement, le suivant, le pas vif. Cette fois-ci il n'eut pas le temps d'attendre que son amant n'arrive jusqu'à la douche que déjà ses deux grands bras trop puissants l'entourait, l'enveloppait avec une force excitante.

Le brun lui mordit avidement le cou avant de régler la température de l'eau. Il remonta sa langue jusqu'à son oreille laissant quelques sillons de salive sur sa peau.

-Tu n'as pas cessé de me reluquer, Kise.

Le blond plaqua ses mains sur le mur en face de lui, bon sang, il allumait l'eau alors qu'ils étaient encore en short, il aurait tout intérêt à le faire sécher avant de repartir d'ici… Il geignit doucement, ses grandes mains chaudes jouaient nerveusement avec l'élastique de son short, lui arrachant encore plus de gémissements mal contenus.

-Tu as été excité tout le long de l'entraînement, Kise… Continua-t-il en faisant glisser le short trop encombrant.

Il se mordit la lèvre alors que la bouche avide du brun se pressait encore une fois dans son cou, le marquant douloureusement de ses dents. Oui, il était excité comme jamais, c'était tout à fait compréhensible, Aomine était parfait. Son physique l'était, sa façon de le prendre l'était… sa domination l'était…

La paume large de Daiki le caressa par-dessus le dernier vêtement restant, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise.

-Et tu m'excites aussi, Kise !

Aomine avait presque grogné ces derniers mots avant de baisser très rapidement le boxer du blond, se mettant tout aussi nu que lui. La rapidité des mouvements du joueur de Gakuen était telle qu'il sentait à peine ses vêtements le quitter que ses mains couraient déjà sur sa peau nue, sa langue glissait lentement sur sa nuque, son érection frottait de façon pressante sur ses fesses.

Ses mains expertes couraient la moindre parcelle de peau, son cou, sa nuque, ses omoplates, ses épaules et ses pectoraux. La ligne de ses abdos, tournant un peu autour du nombril, descendant la ligne de poil, dérivant jusqu'à l'aine, un doigt l'effleurant à peine, traçant des formes sur sa peau claire, passant sur ses fesses, le haut de ses cuisse, remontant doucement, s'enfonçant dans son intimité.

-Merde Kise… Tu es déjà tellement ouvert !

Il inséra deux autres doigts sans lui causer la moindre douleur. Il imaginait le visage de son amant, le front posé sur les carrelages devant lui, les yeux mi-clos, embrumés par le plaisir, des larmes perlant à leurs coins, les joues rosies par l'envie, le désir et la chaleur, la bouche entrouverte, laissant parfois passer une langue mutine, ou une canine qui pince la lèvre inférieure. Le souffle court, haletant… Ses gémissements percutaient ses oreilles dans une douce mélodie qui traversait son corps, le faisant frémir.

Ils connaissaient leurs corps par cœur. Exciter l'autre au possible était aussi évident que de marquer dans un match.

Aomine pressa un peu plus son sexe contre les fesses de son amant mimant l'acte futur, continuant de le préparer avec ses doigts. Il bloqua les hanches trop aguicheuses du blond contre le carrelage devant lui. Le froid et le chaud contre sa peau le faisait littéralement bouillir, il se mordait les lèvres, coupait sa respiration pour ne pas gémir.

Il ne pouvait plus onduler du bassin, une main sur sa hanche le tenant fermement lui empêchait tout mouvement, et le rythme très lent de Daiki en lui le faisait grogner de frustration. Aomine n'était pas quelqu'un de patient, y aller aussi lentement était très rare pour lui, et la première fois qu'il avait joué ainsi avec ses nerfs il avait eut le meilleur orgasme de sa vie.

Il se lécha les lèvres d'appréhension, il savait que ça allait être divin aujourd'hui. Mais cette lenteur était un tel supplice… Cependant lorsqu'il senti ses doigts épais sortir de son intimité il ne put réprimer un gémissement, basculant sa tête en arrière, atterrissant sur son épaule.

-Ao-mine-cchi… Susurra-t-il en tentant de s'accrocher à ce qu'il trouvait autour de lui.

Une main trouva le passage de ses cheveux, pressant un peu plus sa tête dans le creux de son cou alors que l'autre descendait rapidement pour se plaquer sur ses fesses musclées.

Le concerné s'inséra brusquement en lui d'un coup butoir, lui faisant crier son plaisir, enfoncer ses doigts dans sa fesse alors que son corps entier se tendait. Il expira douloureusement, comme si durant tout ce temps il avait oublié de respirer. Daiki ne bougea pas, relâchant doucement la prise qu'il avait sur ses hanches afin de lui permettre de lui indiquer quand commencer ses vas et viens.

Kise était encore tendu, le haut de son corps un peu plus pressé contre le carrelage maintenant aussi chaud que lui, il se resserrait dans quelques impulsions autour de son sexe, gémissant chaudement. Tous ses sens étaient décuplés, chaque toucher l'électrisait entièrement.

-Arrête ça, Kise. Ou je ne pourrais pas te ménager.

-Tu… il déglutit difficilement alors que son sexe pulsait douloureusement contre les carrelages. Tu n'as pas… à te retenir… Aominecchi.

Daiki entama au moment même un mouvement brutal, s'emparant de ses hanches, les pressant fortement dans ses grandes mains musclées, reculant son bassin de la paroi, soulageant de la pression pour le prendre profondément.

Il avait été tellement excité durant toute la durée de l'entraînement que le besoin de jouir en lui se faisait déjà ressentir, le prenant dans des coups sauvages, le faisait gémir aussi fort qu'il était possible.

Kise avait du mal à respirer, la sensation de la hampe dur en lui, lui faisait perdre complètement la tête, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur toutes les sensations, Aomine était partout sur lui. Alors il s'accrocha à ce qu'il connaissait, ses gémissements rauques et chaud dans le creux de son cou, ses grandes mains puissantes pressant douloureusement ses hanches, l'odeur qu'il dégageait lorsqu'il était trop près de lui. Absolument tout était grisant, encore plus sa main se saisissant de son sexe pour lui faire endurer le même rythme et sa voix… sa voix tellement grave qui s'infiltrait par tous les pores de sa peau.

-Kise… dis-le ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Aaah… Dai…Daiki !

Un coup butoir fit claquer le peau de ses hanches contre ses fesses, daible c'était bon comme ça, quand il était si profond en lui il percutait à chaque mouvement sa prostate sensible. Aomine était un très bon coup. Le meilleur qu'il ait eut jusqu'à maintenant.

-Encore, Kise…

-Daiki ! Plus… plus fort, Daiki.

Ce dernier accéda à sa requête donnant à chaque coup de reins une impulsion plus forte, plus rapide encore que la précédente. Ryôta se serrait tellement fort autour de lui qu'il avait l'impression de jouir à chaque fois qu'il allait profondément dans son intimité. Il mordit encore son cou et le lécha en douceur.

-Daiki ! Je… je viens…

Aomine cessa tout mouvement sur son sexe et le serra entre ses doigts à sa base pour l'empêcher de venir, décuplant ses sensations encore. A chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient, il tenait à ce qu'ils viennent toujours en même temps, l'orgasme était meilleur et les cris du blond le rendait encore plus fou de lui.

Il accéléra encore la cadence en lui, ne cessant d'aller toujours plus vite dans ses mouvements brutaux. Il se sentait de nouveau au bord de la rupture, Kise se serrait toujours plus autour de lui, saccadant ses vas et viens alors que son souffle était erratique.

Il se libéra dans un coup butoir, lâchant son sexe, le faisant venir en même temps que lui dans un long râle de plaisir. C'était vraiment trop bon comme ça.

-Hnn Ryôta…

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, le corps encore tremblant, son cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper de son corps, Aomine était tellement intense. Il aurait même pu en demander encore une fois s'il ne risquait pas d'être en retard à son shooting. Ah… sa respiration ne se calmait pas, Daiki y était allé vraiment fort cette fois, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant.

Il se vit retourné rapidement, son dos heurtant douloureusement le carrelage, découvrant l'un et l'autre leurs visages masqués par l'excitation et la jouissance passée. Kise ferma les yeux si fort lorsque son amant l'embrassa qu'il vit des couleurs qui n'étaient pas censées exister.

C'était tellement rare qu'il l'embrasse. Dans son souvenir, Aomine n'embrassait pas, jamais, une fois il l'avait fait, et c'était avec lui. Il s'était même couvert d'embarras en le lui avouant après leur première fois. La première fois des deux, à deux. Il l'avait chastement embrassé, le tenant maladroitement contre lui.

Aujourd'hui c'était vraiment différent, il avait accroché ses épaules dans une poigne forte pour sceller leurs lèvres trop pures. Ce n'était pas un baiser d'enfant, c'était plus acharné, comme si la vie en dépendait. Il joua avec sa langue un moment avant de le relâcher et se nettoya en vitesse avant de quitter les douches, une serviette chichement nouée sur sa taille.

Kise restant pantelant contre la paroi. Aomine avait été extraordinaire aujourd'hui, et surprenant. Il rougit et baissa la tête en souriant comme un gamin trop heureux. Certes il n'avait pas eus le cran de lui demander ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il ne savait toujours pas ce que tout ça représentait pour lui, mais…

Aomine avait dit son prénom pour la première fois.

_Fiiiin ! Bon, maintenant que ceci est fait, ce couple est mon préféré et de loin. Je n'arrive pas à supporter l'insouciance enfantine de Tetsuya –bien que j'adore ce prénom- dommage pour Taiga, je n'écrirais jamais sur eux deux, et comme je les trouve prédestinés… De nouveau pauvre Taiga (édit : Au final, j'ai bien envie de travailler un peu ce pairing mais je ne promets rien…)_

_J'avoue qu'il y a d'autres couples qui me plaisent, deux en fait, et peut-être en écrirais-je un, un jour. Donc je vous le dévoile, c'est le Midorima/Kise. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les trouver choupi tous les deux même si… Midorima est un peu spécial selon mon point de vue –vous comprendrez si je fais un +18 un jour concernant ce dernier._

_Ensuite, un dernier basique, le Midorima/Takao, ils me font rire, je me bidonne dès que je les vois ensembles. _

_J'annonce aussi, je vais commencer une fiction courte sur ce qu'il serait arrivé à Aomine s'il avait abandonné le basket quand il s'était rendu compte que personne ne pouvait le battre à part lui. Ca sera assez sombre et violent alors si ça ne vous tente pas, tant pis. _

_Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et si j'ose… review ?_


End file.
